


A Moment Alone

by Just_All_Random



Series: Our Little Secret [4]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Sequel to ‘Distance’, best boyfriend award goes to youngjo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: Hwanwoong’s mother pays a visit.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Our Little Secret [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1404460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [A Moment Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272487) by [Marry234328](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328)



> if you haven’t read the tags, there is a good amount of homophobia in here so pls be aware!!
> 
> enjoy~

It's been over half a year since Hwanwoong's mother found out about her son being in a relationship with another man then unofficially disowning aforementioned son. To say that Hwanwoong was heart broken was an understatement. His mother disowned him for simply loving a man, a man he most deeply cherishes. Hwanwoong's feelings were turbulent, spiraling out of control whenever he was alone, feeling unsure when he was with Youngjo. He needed space but at the same time needed someone, his boyfriend, to hold him up.

And so they lived together, moving out of their old apartments to start a life in a new one. They had their own separate rooms, giving Hwanwoong the space he needed to sort himself out and the reassurance that Youngjo was always on the other side of his wall. And eventually, Hwanwoong built himself back up along with the help of Youngjo, who never stopped loving him even when he felt at his worst.

His mother's voice is now a distant whisper in his head, and he and Youngjo are closer than ever, no longer living in separate rooms and sharing the same bed together, Hwanwoong’s old room being used as Youngjo’s studio instead.

Calm. Hwanwoong finally feels at peace in Youngjo's arms, protected and safe.

Hwanwoong buries his face into Youngjo's neck, surrounded in warmth. Youngjo kisses the top of his head, pulling him closer by the waist. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend's soft locks, hand sliding down to cup his chin. Hwanwoong opens his eyes with a small grin before pulling Youngjo's face down to kiss his lips. The latter smirks against his boyfriend, climbing on top of him to cage him under his arms. He pulls away with the same smirk as he looks down at Hwanwoong. The latter raises an eyebrow.

"What're you gonna do?" He wonders tauntingly. Youngjo leans down to pepper kisses all over Hwanwoong, everywhere except his lips. Hwanwoong whines and Youngjo finally gives him what he wants, softly kissing him on the lips. Hwanwoong cups Youngjo's face before running his fingers into his hair, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

The door bell rings. Youngjo pulls away, sharing the same strange look with his boyfriend. The smaller groans.

"C'mon," Hwanwoong whines with a pout. Youngjo chuckles, placing one last kiss on his boyfriend's pouty lips.

"I'll look," Youngjo climbs off of Hwanwoong and steps off the bed to go to the front door. Hwanwoong rolls over to his phone sitting on the bedside table to check if any of his friends were having an uninvited visit. His eyebrows furrow.

**Seoho** : I am so sorry

**Seoho** :  I had no choice

**Seoho** : please brace yourself when you open your door

"Um, Hwanwoong?" Youngjo calls for his boyfriend, who's heart is sinking, thinking of the worst. He rushes out of bed to join Youngjo at the front door. "It's..." He trails off, gesturing for Hwanwoong to look for himself. Hwanwoong hesitantly walks up to the door, pressing his hands against it to look through the peephole.

Even if Hwanwoong was already expecting the worst, nothing he thought could get as bad as this.

He watches his mom teeter back and forth with a box in her hands. She knocks on the door, and Hwanwoong rips himself away from the door, panic settling in the pit of his stomach. He looks up at Youngjo, hoping he'd find an answer in him.

"Do you want to let her in?" Youngjo softly inquires, taking Hwanwoong's hand.

"I-I don't know," Hwanwoong stutters, anxiety squeezing at his heart. He feels like crying, but he holds it in for now. "Youngjo, I-I don't—"

"Shh," Youngjo hushes, pulling Hwanwoong into his arms, running his fingers through his hair. He calms his shaking boyfriend down. "I'm not going to let her in if it hurts you," he whispers, swaying his boyfriend comfortingly.

"But she's my mom," Hwanwoong says. "I can't just leave her out there," he argues, really to himself since Youngjo is only doing what Hwanwoong wants.

Hwanwoong flinches when the button for the intercom is pressed, loudly turning on the speaker.

"Hwanwoongie? Are you there?"

Hwanwoong scowls at his mom's voice calling his name like that, embers sizzling in his heart. Youngjo smoothens the wrinkle in between Hwanwoong’s eyebrows with his thumb. The boy looks back up at Youngjo, frowning.

"Are we doing this?" Youngjo ensures, voice soft and caring. Hwanwoong leans up to kiss his boyfriend's lips, giving him all his love in that short tender moment before pulling away with a nod. Youngjo nods back, letting go of Hwanwoong. "No matter what, I'm still here."

"No matter what, you're still my boyfriend," Hwanwoong adds, looking back at Youngjo. "No matter what she says, or what she does, or what she wants to believe, you're still my boyfriend," he quietly says, but Youngjo hears every word, a small smile blooming on his lips even in this tight atmosphere.

Hwanwoong takes a deep breath, hand on the lock of the door. He slowly exhales before turning the lock and putting his hand on the doorknob. He looks back at Youngjo, whom just being there gives the younger reassurance. He turns the knob and opens the door, revealing his mother, the one who abandoned him over half a year ago.

"What are—"

"My baby!" Hwanwoong's mother tackles her son with a hug before he can finish his sentence. "It's been so long since I heard from you! Why haven't you called?"

"That's because—"

"Oh, who is this? You never told me about a roommate," Ms. Yeo pulls away from the hug to look at Youngjo. She's smiling, but even a blind man could see that she clearly knows who this roommate is and that she's cursing his very existence. It's when her smile falters for the briefest second that Hwanwoong knows this night isn't going to be anywhere near pleasant.

"Mom, this is Youngjo, my—"

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" She smiles as she interrupts her son.

Youngjo plasters on his own smile, extending a polite hand to his mother. It amazes Hwanwoong how his boyfriend can act in such a cool, controlled temper. He admires it. But his mother simply stares at the open hand, not even moving her arm from the box she holds. This is what makes Hwanwoong snap.

"Mom, this is Youngjo, my—"

"Your roommate, yes I—"

"My boyfriend.” His voice is hard, time sharp as his words cut his mother off. Hwanwoong sidles up next to Youngjo, their hands instantly clasping on to each other's, fingers tightly intertwining. Youngjo squeezes Hwanwoong cold, sweaty hand.

"Oh," Ms. Yeo falters, but her smile is back in an instant, as if nothing worthy of her attention happened. "Well, don't just stand there! Show me around." With a smile, she shoves the box she holds to Youngjo, who reluctantly takes it. Hwanwoong's eyebrows furrow, annoyed by his mother's behavior.

"Mom, why are you here?" Hwanwoong watches his mother sit herself down in the living room couch.

"Can't a mom visit her son?" She pouts. Hwanwoong grimaces.

_Can't a mom accept her son?_

"You could've at least told me you were coming," Hwanwoong purses his lips to keep from saying his true thoughts.

"I was going to your apartment when Gunmin passed by and told me you moved out—my, I felt so old seeing him! I remember when he was all chubby and adorable, but now he's so handsome—and blonde too! He must have a girlfriend already." Hwanwoong bites his tongue, keeping himself from scowling. "It's cute that you two are still friends. Are you still friends with Keonhee?"

"Seoho told you where we lived?" Hwanwoong rhetorically wonders out loud, paying no mind to his mother's question. That explains the texts Seoho sent. His mother probably intimidated their address out of the blonde. It's not like Seoho could've done much anyways, it's not his job to keep Hwanwoong's mother away from them.

"His name is 'Seoho' now? How the times have changed since I last saw you," his mother shakes his head with the sweet, remorseful smile. It makes Hwanwoong want to smile back, almost fooled by how genuine it looked. And at the same time, it makes him want to hurl because he knows that smile is fake. He resists smiling, knowing his mother is only faking and delaying. She looks to her son. "Why haven't you told me you moved?"

This immediately ticks Hwanwoong off.

Hwanwoong's face goes red, furious at his mother. How dare she? How dare she waltz into his and Youngjo's apartment uninvited? How dare she act like nothing even happened? Like she didn't just disown her son for simply loving a man? How dare she treat Youngjo like that? Hwanwoong has no need to tell his mother he moved if she hasn’t the mind to give the simplest of manners.

"Mom—"

"Hwanwoong, can I speak to you for a second," Youngjo places his hand on Hwanwoong's shoulder, detonating a bomb that was one second from exploding. He squeezes the boy's shoulder, a warning. Hwanwoong sighs, unwillingly turning to Youngjo, who pulls him towards the kitchen. Neither of them realize the woman frowning at the interaction.

"Hey you!" Ms. Yeo stands up from the couch, stopping Youngjo and Hwanwoong in their tracks. "Get your hands off my son!" She shouts.

"Ms. Yeo, I only need to—"

"Don't you 'Ms. Yeo' me! Unhand my son immediately!" She interrupts Youngjo. Youngjo reigns silent, his hand hesitantly losing its grip around Hwanwoong's shoulder. It takes a moment for Hwanwoong to react, shocked and frightened by his own mother’s brash reaction. It makes him want to cower, scared his mother might yell again.

Youngjo’s hand slips off his shoulder and Hwanwoong snaps out of it. He quickly takes Youngjo's hand, clasping it tight with an irritated huff. He whips around to stomp down the hallway to their shared room, dragging Youngjo by his hand.

"Hwanwoong!" His mother tries to follow them. Hwanwoong abruptly stops, Youngjo almost running into the smaller boy‘s back. The younger turns around to face his mother at the other end of the hall. His face is neutral until a tight, chilling smile spreads across his features.

"I just need a moment to talk with my boyfriend, mother," he says, his voice a borderline hiss.

Hwanwoong doesn't wait for his mother's response, opening the door to his and Youngjo's room and slamming it shut behind the latter. He locks the door, his forehead quietly thumping against the wood. He rests there for a moment, shaky exhales passing his lips. His head pounds and he’s trembling. Youngjo's hand softly lays on Hwanwoong's hip, his thumb rubbing comforting circles. The latter unclenches his jaw.

"Don't get mad," Youngjo whispers. Hwanwoong peels himself away from the door, turning to Youngjo. He looks like he's seconds away from breaking down and crying. Youngjo pulls him into his arms. Hwanwoong’s arms slowly wrap around his boyfriend’s abdomen, squeezing him as he shakes with a sob stuck in his throat. Youngjo combs through the boy’s locks, coaxing the anger out of him, keeping a safe arm wrapped snug around his boyfriend's waist.

"She treats you like garbage, Youngjo," Hwanwoong states into Youngjo's shoulder. He wipes away hot tears before they fall from his eyes. "She acts like nothing ever happened, as if she never found out you're my boyfriend, as if she never said she wanted nothing to do with us," he hisses the last remark with a poisonous tone, voice going hoarse.

"What do you suppose we do?" Youngjo asks, pulling away to look at his boyfriend. "Kick her out?"

"Can we?" Hwanwoong heartlessly whispers, though with much difficulty.

"I know you don't mean that," Youngjo sees right through him. Hwanwoong sighs, bumping his head against the other's chest. Youngjo sighs as well, pursing his lips as he strokes down Hwanwoong's back. "I don't want to end this day on a bad note. If you're okay with it, let's just try talking to her."

"I don't want to talk to her, I want her to leave," Hwanwoong says.

"Then ask her to leave."

A quiet moment slowly passes, one of broken contemplation. It's obvious Hwanwoong is torn even as he says he wants his mother to leave. He doesn't want to kick her out and he doesn't want her to leave him again, but he doesn't want her to be rude to Youngjo and he doesn't want her to control his life again.

He just wants his mother to love him for who he is and who he loves.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever," Hwanwoong mumbles into Youngjo's chest. It brings a gentle chuckle from his boyfriend.

"Me too," Youngjo softly replies.

Another moment slowly passes, unsure of what's next or who will pull away first. Hwanwoong is the one to reluctantly pull away first. Youngjo quickly captures his lips, however, a reassuring, languid kiss that gives Hwanwoong enough courage to smile, almost forgetting the storm outside their door.

"It's going to be okay," Youngjo whispers, placing his hand on the doorknob behind Hwanwoong. Despite being certain that things won't be okay, Hwanwoong nods, pecking Youngjo's lips one last time before letting his boyfriend open the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually only half of the real sequel—which i never finished oof—but after reading this over, I thought this would be a great place to end the first part ;) (That is, if I ever finish it TT)
> 
> A little cliff hanger never hurt anyone, right?
> 
> I’m in a good mood and i miss posting so!!
> 
> Distract me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb)!!
> 
> Thanxx for reading ^^


End file.
